


Call Me By My Name

by sweetprentiss



Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetprentiss/pseuds/sweetprentiss
Summary: Holtz never told you not to call her by her first name, it was just a given. But what would happen if you did?
Relationships: Jillian Holtzmann/Reader, Jillian Holtzmann/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Call Me By My Name

You had only been seeing each other for a couple of months when Holtzmann invited you to spend an evening at the lab with her instead of canceling a date. She had to finish repairs on the containment unit in time for the mayor to come the next day and assess their funding. 

The firehouse was a short train ride from your apartment, so you arrived fairly quickly after she extended the invitation. Knocking on the door, you fussed with your hair until a tall man wearing lensless glasses answered. 

“Hello, this is Ghostbusters HQ. What do you need?” 

You stared wide-eyed at the large man but before you could answer, a shrill voice interrupted your thoughts.

“Oh! This must be Y/N,” a redheaded woman said as she came into view. “It’s alright Kevin, she’s here for Holtz.” 

The tall man, Kevin you guessed, shrugged and walked away. 

“Y/N, it’s so nice to meet you! Holtz talks about you all the time! I’m Erin, come in!” 

She reached for your arm and pulled you inside. Sitting around a table, eating what looked like Chinese takeout, there was a plump woman in glasses and a very tall woman with colorful, braided hair. They both looked at you and gave smiles. 

“Guys, this is Y/N!” 

“Shit, girl. Holtzy said that you’re a pretty one but damn!” The taller woman scanned your body and gave an approving nod.

A blush tints your cheeks at her words and gaze. 

“Don’t mind Patty, she’s very forward. Holtz has often told us how pretty toads are or the dumpsters she dives for parts, so we weren’t exactly sure what to expect.” Erin pats your arm again and then walks towards the table. 

The shorter woman with a bowl of soup agreed, “Yeah, Y/N, Holtzmann is kind of hard to pin down even when we are on the same page. I’m glad she’s met someone, though, especially someone of your stature.” 

You decide to join them at the table, intrigued to hear more about what it must be Abby is talking about. 

“Yeah, Holtzy had told us all about the research you do at the New School. It’s actually impressive.” 

You look at Patty with wide eyes, “Thank you! Usually, people involved in the natural sciences don’t think what I do is real science.” 

“Well they’re full of crap,” the short brunette interjected, “Social science research is very important, just as much as natural science research.” 

You weren’t sure if Holtzmann had told them to be supportive of your job or if they genuinely understood the value of your work as a social psychologist, but it felt nice all the same. 

A loud noise came from upstairs followed by an exclamation of “All good!” You shook your head and laughed a little; if there was one thing that you have learned since you started seeing Holtz, it was that she was quite talented at creating controlled chaos. 

“I’m not sure if that lil gremlin will ever go a day without makin’ somethin’ explode up there.” 

The group of you laughed at Patty’s remark and you didn’t even hear Holtzmann come down the stairs. The arms wrapped around your waist startled you, but you quickly relaxed in her embrace. 

“It was just a small poof, guys. It barely even counts as an explosion. Real explosions are much more fun to make.” 

You turned to her, wide-eyed. She was giving Erin a shit-eating grin and you couldn’t help but giggle a little. 

“Ah, see! This one agrees with me.” 

“I said no such thing, Jillian.” 

Her arm pulled you in tighter and she pressed a kiss to the side of your head. 

“You must be in trouble, now, Holtzy, she pulled out your first name,” Patty’s grin was mischievous and unmistakably amused. 

“I may just be, but I think I kinda liked it. Maybe we should test that out later when we—“

You cut her off with a hand firmly on her mouth, but it doesn’t stay there long. Her long tongue licked a wet stripe across your palm and you reflexively dropped it from her face. 

“Okay, that’s enough. How ‘bout we head up to your lab and you show me this containment unit you’ve been working on.”

The small blonde began to bounce on her toes before quickly yanking you by the arm to the staircase. You called a quick goodbye to the ladies, telling them it was nice to meet them.

Once you made it to the top of the stairs, the equipment left you speechless. There were gadgets of all shapes and sizes, some incomplete and some broken. 

The hand in yours kept pulling you over to a machine at least a foot taller than you. It had a front panel that looked to be made of glass or another equally clear substance. Inside was glowing green and there was some movement, but you couldn’t really figure out what exactly was in there. 

“This is my baby. You may touch it.” Holtzmann bowed in front of you as if she was presenting you with a gift.

You reached your hand out and gently touched the glass. It was surprisingly cold. A cloud-looking object quickly rammed towards your hand, causing a vibration to go through your arm. You quickly pull your hand back and look at Holtzmann. 

The scientist is silently laughing and clutching at her sides, her face scrunched up tightly. 

“Holtz, stop laughing at me!” You whine at her, which only makes her laugh harder and more audibly. You pout a little and cross your arms. 

When she finally calms herself, she gives you a gentle smile, “Sorry about that, babe, I didn’t know they would be so rowdy with a newbie. You should have seen your face though!” 

You can’t help but crack a smile, your facade of irritation fading. She sees that you’re still trying to pull off your pout and reaches her arms out to you. You think she’s coming for a hug, so you don’t move away, but her fingers start viciously tickling your sides. 

“You know it’s funny, gumdrop,” she says in a higher-pitched voice that sounds like a congested elementary schooler. “Did the ghosties give you a little spook?”

You try to push her hands away, but she is relentless. 

“Gumdrop? What _is_ that?” The giggles from your mouth have translated into tears running from your cheeks. 

“Holtz, please stop,” you gasp between your laughter. 

This only seems to egg her on, “Oh, so you’re begging now? Hmm… ask me again nicely.” 

“Holtzmann, please, I can’t breathe.” 

Her fingers slow, but only enough for you to catch your breath. You’re still squirming at her touch. You trip on the edge of a very inconveniently placed sofa and land on your back. Holtzmann straddles your hips and sits on your pelvis.

“Try again, pretty lady. You’re getting closer.” 

Her fingers pick up speed again and you press your head into the pillow next to you to try and stifle your laughter. Your head was beginning to hurt from all the giggling. 

“Jillian, baby, please stop.” 

Holtzmann’s fingers stop immediately and lay at rest on your sides. You look up at her and you can’t quite read the look on her face. 

“What, what is it?” 

The blonde runs a hand through her messy curls. Her teeth catch her bottom lip and it looks like her cheeks were getting some color to them. 

You grab her other hand and squeeze it. Wiggling out from under her legs, you sit up so that she’s still in your lap but you have a better view of her face. She’s still looking away from you, her cheeks even redder than before. You place a hand on her cheek and turn her face towards you. Her blue eyes are rimmed with unshed tears and your heart drops to your stomach.

“Holtz, I’m sorry. Please tell me why you’re crying.”

She shakes her head so hard that you’re afraid she might concuss herself. You grab both her cheeks to stop the movement and rub soothingly with your thumbs. 

“You’re safe with me, honey. You can tell me what’s bothering you. I don’t like making you upset but I can’t prevent it from happening if you don’t tell me what is upsetting you.”

She takes a deep breath in and grunts a little on the exhale. In just the few months you had been seeing each other, you already knew that she sometimes struggled with the emotional side of things. You sit in the silence with her until she begins to speak.

“I know we haven’t been seeing each other for very long, but I just overwhelmed myself with how much you make me feel. Usually, when people call me Jillian it’s in anger and it makes me feel dirty. But when you say it, it makes my stomach flip around and it feels really good. It’s been a long time since someone called me by my name, I always thought it would feel just as awful as it did when I was younger.” 

You catch a tear that escapes down her cheek. “Do you want me to keep calling you Jillian? I know you told me to call you Holtz on our first date but I didn’t know how much you didn’t like your first name. I figured it was just a ‘for special occasions’ thing.” 

You can see the thoughts tumbling in her mind as she thinks about what you said. 

“Yeah, I think I do. I really like the way it sounds when you say it. I’ve never explicitly told anyone not to call me Jillian, but most people just assume that they shouldn’t. The only other person who still calls me Jillian is Dr. Gorin but I have known her longer than I have gone by my last name.” 

“Okay, Jillian.” You smile as the name rolls off your tongue as if it was meant to be there. 

Her smile is radiant and she grabs one of your hands off her face to kiss your palm. “Say it again.” 

“I think you’re beautiful, Jillian.” 

Her lips crash into yours so quickly that you were stunned for a moment before returning the kiss. Her hands found their way into your hair, a place she liked to keep them. You thumb at her neck where it meets her shoulders and let the feeling of Jillian wash all over you.

After a while, she pulls away with a peck to your nose. You sit quietly for a moment or two, just looking at each other. 

“Do you want the others to start calling you Jillian, too?” 

You know the answer you want to hear, but you wait for her response quietly. 

“No, I don’t think so. I think it should just be our thing. I like that it’s for you and me.”

You smile and each other and then you pull her in for a hug, burying your face in the crook of her neck

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is the first fic I have written for the fandom. I would love to hear what you think or if you would want to see more from me :)


End file.
